


Some People Are Just Grumpy in the Morning

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Are Just Grumpy in the Morning

"Is that white stuff on the windows really frost?" Cordelia asked, lifting the blinds to get a better look.

Angel yelped and retreated to the doorway, which was in shadow.

"Sorry," Cordelia said unrepentantly.

Doyle examined the crystals. "That's not frost, sweetheart," he said. "That's the breath of an Ugroth'k demon. It was casing the joint last night."

"Why send something that leaves such obvious traces?" Angel said.

Doyle shrugged. "It was probably counting on L.A. weather, and didn't count on you being awake this early."

"Someone has to make the coffee around here," Angel said, looking pointedly at Cordelia.


End file.
